powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Jungle Fury Bat Ranger
"With the spirit of the bat~Jungle Fury Bat Ranger!" The Bat Ranger transforms from the Bat Animal Spirit. It can be summoned being used by Master Swoop as a secondary body, or by being summoned by Blue Ranger into battle. As an Animal Spirit The Bat Animal Spirit was Master Swoop's Animal Spirit. Being Theo's personal trainer, he was able to make Theo master the use of his Bat Animal Spirit as well. Eventually, Theo learned how to summon the Bat Animal Spirit for battles. As a Spirit Ranger The Bat Ranger is one of the Spirit Rangers created by the Phantom Beasts using Master Swoop's power. He appears in Jungle Master Mode and uses the Jungle Fan. In his first appearance he battles the Jungle Fury Rangers. In his first appearance he battles the Jungle Fury Rangers with the other Spirit Rangers under the control of the Phantom Beasts. Later on RJ figures out how to jam the frequencies that connect the Masters to the Spirit Rangers and is able to dissipate the spirits. Later RJ modifies the claw cannon to hold the spirits of the Elephant, Bat and Shark Animal Spirits and uses it to cancel out the spirit of the Shark Spirit Ranger, which traps Master Finn inside one of the Crystal Eyes. Flit salvages the eye after a Phantom Beast attempts to throw it in the sea and brings it to RJ. Soon after, all the masters are rescued and the Spirit Rangers they control fight alongside the Jungle Fury Rangers. The masters then let the rangers take control of the Spirit Rangers, which they summon into battle in pinch situations. His Bat fighting style is more evident than when the Blue Ranger uses it. In addition to using the Jungle Fan, it is evident that the Bat Ranger uses gliding and flight techniques to evade or rush to his opponent. His finishing move is identical to the Jungle Pride Megazord with Bat Power in that he performs slicing motions in an X-like pattern mid-flight. Jungle Fury Bat Ranger (Ranger Form) Zords The Bat Spirit Ranger does not use a Zord but actually morphs from the Bat Animal Spirit. Arsenal *Jungle Fan Bat Animal Spirit (Zord Form) A bat Animal Spirit/Roar Max Zord. It does flapping attacks. When Theo was able to master the Bat's power, he was able to summon it as a zord. It attached to either of the rangers' Megazords to give it flight capability and provide added weaponry. Megazord Combinations * The Bat combines with the Jungle Pride Megazord to provide top-body armor that allows the zord to do a fan-blade spin. * It can also combine with the Jungle Master Megazord to serve as wings for a flight attack. Image:Jf-megazord-bat.jpg|attached to Jungle Pride Megazord Image:Jf-megazord2-bat.jpg|attached to Jungle Master Megazord Notes * Though not present in the source material, the Jungle Spirit Rangers' designs were produced by PLEX for Power Rangers. * Initially Bandai America released toys of them that seemingly served as counterparts to the Roar Max Zords. The comic that goes with the figures states that the Masters were Rangers 20 years ago and are now inhabiting beast bodies. In the comic, they are now training the Jungle Fury Rangers in place of their masters in the show, though in appearance they resemble the Kensei from Juken Sentai Gekiranger, the source material of Jungle Fury.http://www.junglefury.net/gallery/displayimage.php?album=453&pos=2 The Jungle Fury comic at JungleFury.net Months after the toy release, Terebi Kun, a Japanese magazine published photos in two consecutive issues with all three rangers in Jungle Master Mode outfits. Soon, the summaries that support the photos appeared, beginning with those for Fear and the Phantoms. *The Bat Ranger is not only first ever Power Ranger based on a bat, but also the first ever ''blind ''Power Ranger, in the instance he's controlled by Swoop. *The Bat Ranger is the only Spirit Ranger to have its own Children's Halloween costume. It is a Disney Store Exclusive. He is the only ranger outside the core three to be seen in promotional artwork. *The Bat Ranger is the first "made-for-Power Rangers" Black Ranger. See also * GoseiKnight - a Sentai mecha/ranger with a similar concept. Notes and references Category:Zords Category:Jungle Fury Category:Animal Spirits Category:Auxillary Zords Category:Spirit Rangers Category:Phantom Beasts Category:PR-exclusive Rangers Category:Auxillary Rangers Category:Disney Era Power Rangers Category:Black Ranger Category:Non-human PR Rangers Category:Rangers with Zord forms Category:Zords (Jungle Fury)